Pokemon Ash and May The Acciedent
by Darkbanana
Summary: This is a story about Ash and May


The acciedent

by Darkbanana

Ash:18

May:16

Misty:21

Drew:17

Max:13

Brock:26

Ash: All i said was that i miss May!

Misty: Get out!! now!

Ash (in mind): i cant belive my girlfriend kicked me out beacuse i miss my best friend

Back at May

She was on her way to pallet for visit her old friend Ash

May(in mind): This is it

She entered the house

May: hallo anybody home

Ash:only me my mother is in johto for the week

May ran to his room

May: whats up?

Ash: well not much

May: what´s wrong`?

Ash: Misty just kicked me out

May: why?

Ash: we had a fight

May: i know what to do

They waithed to it was 18 o´clock and then they went to a party

May: This is fun

Ash: yeah

May: Wanna Dance

Ash: sure

They went to the dance floor and danced for 5 numbers

they ran to the bar laughing and ordered some breezer(a soda with alcohol)

After they were drinking too much they went home to Ash and then it happend!

it was morning, The sun shinned intro the room and Ash woke up in his bed with May in it!

Ash: Oh my god !

May: Tell me this is a dream

Ash: Its not

Ash and May: We slept together!

Ash: look let´s never talk about this acceident!

May:I agree

A person entered the house

Ash Are you there?

Ash: Oh my god its misty .. May hide in the closet

May: Then give me my shirt

Ash: Oh right

Misty entered the room

Misty: Ash how come you are not dressed?

Ash: i just woke up

Misty: its nearly lunch

Ash:I was tired

Misty rolled her eyes : you always are

Ash: so why did you come?

Misty: i wanna to tell you that iam sorry

Misty: And just beacuse you miss May dosen´t mean that you love her or anything

Ash: No of course not

When May heard this she began to cry but she diden´t know why

Misty: well Ash i need to go to Proffers oak´s lab and pick up some food for the Gym

Ash: Ok well i see ya

Misty: Can we have dinner tonight at the resturant in Pallet

Ash: Of course

Misty left the house

May:Ash we need to talk

Ash: May look it´s going great with Misty and i really wanna keep it up so could we just be quiet about this

May: yeah i understand .. but do you wanna make something today while iam still in town

Ash: of course

May (in mind): this was my first time

Ash (in mind): this was my first time

They went to the mall for meeting up with Brock and Max but they ran into Drew

Drew: Hey babe

May: Hey love

Drew: so May do you wanna go eating on the resturant to night

May: i will love to

May(in mind):why did i say yes i don´t love him or do i... man this is hard

Ash(in mind): Man did i made a mistake when i said i wanna keep going with Misty..

Drew (in mind): Something is not right i can feel it ....

Drew: well i better get going

May: where are you going?

Drew: to the cordinator shop... see you May... goodbye Ash

Ash: goodbye Drew

May: See you tonight honey

Ash: so May when did you and Drew start dating?

May: it´s been on for a mounth

Ash: Cool .. how come you diden´t tell me

May: i was gonna yesteday but then you were sad

Ash: ohhh

Later in the mall the ran into Brock and Max as planned

Max: Man after been kicked out of the kanto liga only top4....iam so pissed

Brock: Just like Ash was, but that was top 16

Ash: Brock that was like 8 years ago

Brock: Yeah that was the good old days

May: So Brock how are things going with Daisy?

Brock: Great iam gonna show you a littel thing later

After the mall trip was over they went to Ash´s house

Brock was holding some letters

Ash,May and Max got a letter

Ash opned the letter and readed

_Dear Ash_

_We will be happy to see you on 21/8 for our wedding_

_Brock and Daisy_

Ash: Brock you are gonna be married!

May and Max just finished their letters and scremed:ohh Brock this is big

Brock: Yeah i know and you can bring a date

Ash: Have you invited Misty?

Brock: Yeah ... Ash now your are beeing stupid

May: The thing he does best

Back at the hotel Misty where getting ready for her date with Ash

In the other room Drew was getting ready for his date with May

Back At Ash´s place

Ash and May was looking intro the mirror

May: Ash do i look pretty enough?

Ash: yeah

May. Thanks Ash you look pretty too

Then they hugged eachtother

They broke the hug when they heard that Brock and Max was comming

Brock: Why are you two looking so pretty?

Ash: Iam going on a date

Max: With May? hehe!

Ash and May blushed

May: No iam going on a date with Drew and Ash with Misty!

Max: Come down i was just kidding

Ash: So what are you guys gonna do tonight

Brock: we thouth it will be funny to watch some movie if you dont mind we are setting in the living room

Ash: Of course not well, see you later

Ash and May went outside and Ash throw a pokeball

Charizard is ready at your service my lady Ash said to May

May: Thank you sir

Then flow up in the air and landed outside the resturant

Ash entered and looked aroung and saw Misty he went to her tabel

May went to Drew´s tabel May could see Ash and Misty and Ash could see May and Drew

Misty: i was worried you woudent come

Ash: Hehe i will not miss this

Misty: Ash why do you smell of woman perfume?

Ash: Beacuse i- i hugged May

Drew: May you look beautiful

May: you too Drew

Drew: i was a bit worried you woudent come

May: i will not miss this

May(in mind) i smell a bit of man deo ohh i must do something

May: Iam going on the bathroom for fixing my neil

Drew rolled his eyes: Okay

Misty: You did WHAT!!!!!

Ash: Come down

Misty: Why should i come down

Ash: well first of all you are getting too much atention and second she is my friend i havent see her in long time

Misty: Ash iam sick and tired of i miss May i hugged her iam gonna watch her contest and when you sleep you say i miss you May

Then it hittede Ash he did belong with May and not Misty then he said it

Ash: I sleept with May

Misty: what?

Ash: the day you came she was in the closet

Misty: How dare you?

Ash: beacuse i love May

May have heard all this

May: Drew?

Drew: yeah?

May:i sleept with Ash and i love him .. iam sorry

Drew: Get away from me!

Misty ran out of the resturant and Drew left too

May ran over to Ash and hugged him

May: Ash i love you

Ash: I love you too

then they kissed

2 mounts later they were at Brock wedding Ash and May sat at the tabel and kissed Misty dident notic

beacuse she was hugging Tracey. Neither did Drew he was too busy kissing Dawn

Max: seen that it all ended happy

Brock:yeah

Max: what about me?

Brock: you will find someone a day

The end


End file.
